


Beijos No Horário de Trabalho.

by cakexstars



Series: Enchendo os personagens de obey me de beijinho [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28281831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakexstars/pseuds/cakexstars
Summary: Você e Barbatos trabalham juntos no castelo de Lorde Diavolo, e acabam se distraindo um com o outro.
Relationships: Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Barbatos/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: Enchendo os personagens de obey me de beijinho [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071989
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Beijos No Horário de Trabalho.

Seu emprego, apesar de humilde, era a melhor coisa que você poderia pedir. Trabalhar no castelo de Lorde Diavolo era mais agradável do que muitos pensavam, o príncipe era sempre altruísta e fácil de falar, pagava muito bem, e a melhor parte do seu emprego: você passava praticamente o dia todo ao lado da pessoa que amava. 

Barbatos, o mordomo do príncipe, um dos demônios mais poderosos de todo o devildom, e o mais importante, seu namorado. Já faziam meses que o seu relacionamento com ele tinha começado, mas você ainda não acreditava que estava namorando o misterioso homem de olhos esmeralda e sorriso cínico que estava sempre ao lado do príncipe, parecia um sonho. Mas Barbatos fez questão de lembrar que não estava sonhando, e sim muito bem acordado, quando chegou por trás de você de fininho, enquanto você distraidamente pendurava os lençóis no varal do castelo, envolvendo os braços em sua cintura e te puxando para mais perto dele, depositando um beijo em seu pescoço. 

— Barbatos! — a respiração dele de tão perto fez cócegas, e você não pode evitar em rir — Eu pensei que você tinha dito que não poderíamos nos distrair enquanto estivéssemos no trabalho. 

— Eu disse? — ele te segurou ainda mais forte, e você pode ouvir sua risada pertinho de seu ouvido — Não me lembro disso. 

— Ei, você era para ser o mais responsável entre nós dois. — você se virou para ficar de cara a cara com o mordomo, agarrando a gola da camisa dele para puxa-lo para um beijo profundo — Por mim, ficaríamos assim por toda a eternidade.

— Por mim também. — e vocês se beijaram muitas vezes antes de lembrarem a si mesmos que ainda estavam no horário de trabalho.

**Author's Note:**

> Nem sei se o fandom de obey me brasileiro lê fic por aqui, mas eu não sei escrever inglês então vai em português mesmo. Espero que gostem! ^^


End file.
